A Wondering Heart
by AwesomeGoldfish
Summary: Max and Fang have a huge fight and horrible things are said. Now Max never wants to see Fang again! Sparks fly and Fang will do something drastic! FAX! :D Please read this is a good book just a bad Summary :)
1. Chapter 1

**This my first story ever on FanFiction! Yay! So please be easy on me but be honest if you like it or not. If you guys like the story please review and leave a comment. Thanks :) and I hope you guys like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride Series but I am pretty sure I own the plot.**

Max's POV:

I couldn't believe it! Today I had a fight with my best friend Fang, well his real name is Nick but everyone calls him Fang. _How could he be so rude? How can he be my best friend? _Those exact questions formed in my head, in branding themselves in my brain. I needed to go to bed think this over tomorrow is Saturday so I don't need to see Fang or anyone else from my horrible school.

I took off my clothes i had worn that day and put on my pyjamas. I jumped onto my bed and lay down, just hoping for sleep to come.

Sleep never came.

I lay down in by bed wondering what would come of tomorrow, how Fang could have said those things to me and if I will ever be able to talk to him or my other friends.

Life sucks right now for me.

Fang POV:

I hated myself. I really did. I had a fight with Max today, I never wanted to hurt her, really. The words would not stop flowing from my mouth, all the bad things I ever thought about her, even the things I thought when we first met, just came out. I wish I could take them all back.

Tomorrow I am going to Max's house to say sorry, hopefully she will forgive me.

If she ever talks to me again.

Max's POV:

BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- BEEP

My hand instinctively swung out of my bed and smashed down the alarm clock, it stopped beeping instantly.

_Forgot to turn off my alarm clock._ I thought to myself. _How did I forget to turn it off again? Oh._

Then the memories washed over me like a bucket of ice water, I wanted to go back to forgetting! I was happier that way.

I held back tears as i remembered every word Fang said. I never want to see him again! He is not my friend and never should have been.

I got up, red hot with anger at him.

I put on my clothes, A tight aqua-blue singlet top, a pair of denim skinny jeans and my favourite dark blue volleys.

As I ran down stairs i didn't hear anyone I the kitchen so Mum must not be up yet. I ran quietly to her room but she wasn't there. A wash or relief poured over me, cooling my anger, I remember her telling me she was going to her Brothers house for the day. She would not be back until 10:00pm tonight.

I closed the bedroom door and ran downstairs to make myself some breakfast, I have cereal just plain old cereal.

I will never forgive Fang, he should bite his tongue. Keep what he thinks to himself. If I had said everything I thought about him, we would never be able to look at each other again but I didn't, I bit my tongue like he should of.

A loud knock at the door broke my train of thought and snapped me back into reality, I hopped up and opened it.

It was Fang, the only person I really didn't want to see.

"Max. Just listen for a moment." He said quickly.

i kept my lips tightly sealed, counting my head. _1... 2... 3... _

We both didn't speak, then I broke the silence.

"It's been a moment, so good-bye!" I said, trying to sound angry but i sounded more broken and hurt.

"Max! wait." He said, with pity in his voice. I didn't want his pity. I should be pitying him not the other way around.

It made me snap.

"It doesn't matter what you have to say now Fang! I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I have heard all I needed to hear yesterday!"

"Max! Just hear me out! Listen to me for a change!" he yelled back in reply.

I never want to see you again, Fang! So stay away from me!" I had tears in my eyes as I said this. I slammed the door and wished he had never come here.

Fang POV:

My plan to apologise didn't go to well. Max and I ended up screaming at each other, them Max said she never wanted to see me again.

I froze when she said that, I could feel tears welling up in me.

_What am I going to do? _I asked myself. _You have just hurt the only person you really know you can't live without, Max._

_What am I going to do?_ The question circled around in my head. _  
_

**You guys like it so far? **

**Please R&R! :D There is much to come!**

**What will become of Max & Fang?! And yes the fax will start in like two chapters so keep reading!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! Last chapter was really short. This time I will try to make it longer and more interesting. :D I also need more ideas! I have writers block so please comment some ideas!? :D :) I am really sorry that i haven't been updating, I have been trying to get my life under control but anyways... I am back. :D  
**

**I still don't own any of the Maximum Rides Series but I really wish I did.**

* * *

**Max POV:**

How dare he! How dare he even think he can come over here and think that he can just roll up to my house and think that all will be forgiven! I was full of pure anger right now. I looked out my window, since it pointed to the front of the house, all I really saw when I looked out there was Fang, just leaning on his car.

I was sure he was not got to leave until I came out and really talked to him.

_I might as well get this over with._ I thought.

I got up, walked down stairs and opened the door.

I stopped... right at the door. I knew, and so did Fang that what happened could not be forgiven so easily, but I was going to try to make this a bit better and less painful for both of us.

So I walked outside, he instantly saw me but he just watched. Waiting to see what I would do next. We both just stared at each other. Not wanting to break the enchanting silence.

"You said you wanted me to listen... so what do you want to say?" I growled at him.

"Max, I-I am just so sorry... just so sorry about everything." He said so quietly that I nearly didn't hear him. He looked down, staring into the green grass as though it had just broken his heart. I watched him for a second, just trying to channel into his thoughts.

"You know sorry isn't going to cut it, right?" I said, crossing my arms and watching him.

"Yeah I know..." He said glancing at me.

I didn't need to hear anymore, I turned around and started to walk back to the house, I had already walked up the porch steps before I realised Fang had followed me back to the house. I stopped right in front of the door and turned around, he stopped as soon as I did, he was only a few feet away from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked carefully.

"I still just wanted to... I don't know. I guess i just wanted to say sorry again." He said apologetically.

"Okay, okay, but this doesn't mean I forgive you." I said firmly.

Then I saw him coming towards me, I felt a stoke of fear hit my heart. I stated to raise my arms to stop him coming any closer but he grabbed both of my wrists in each hand, holding me in his iron grip. I was afraid now. Fang pushed me up against the door, pushing his whole weight into me. I stared into his dark obsidian eyes, he came close to my face and whispered into my ears.

"Would this be a good enough sorry?" He asked innocently.

I struggled to free myself from his grip but it was no use.

"Fang get off me!" I yelled angrily at him.

"Why? I haven't really said sorry yet." He whispered, softly kissing my ear.

"Fang..." I started, but it no words can after that.

"Ssssssshhhhhh." He said soothingly as he slowly kissed along my jawline.

I didn't want this, he was using this to try and get me to forgive him. I knew somewhere deep down that I had feelings for Fang but right now he was taking advantage of the situation. He finally got to my chin, then he softly buy passionately pushed his lips up against my own. I felt a weird shiver go down my spine, making me feel weaker the longer he kissed me. I tried to break away from the kiss but he had me in his full control. He finally broke from our kiss, going to my neck kissing and nipping it.

"Fang... stop... Fang" I tried to say but I knew at this time he wasn't listening. "Fang!" I tried again.

"What is it Max?" He asked, as he stopped playing with my neck.

"Let go of me..." I commanded

He smiled mischievously and stared into my eyes.

"And if I don't?" He asked slyly.

"Fang... please just let go now." I pleaded. I stared into his eyes trying my hardest to make puppy dog eyes.

**Fang POV:**

I loved this so much.

To kiss Max, to feel her squirm under my touch, it just make me feel so amazing. I have had a crush on Max for a little while, but i never knew how much I really wanted her to be mine. I moved on to her untouched neck, kissing it and softly nipping it. Then I heard Max saying my name, asking me to stop but I didn't want to stop, I wanted to keep going, I never want to stop. But I could tell Max was getting annoyed and a bit frightened, I could hear it in her voice. So I stopped and looked into her beautiful eyes. She was using those puppy dog eyes on me.

"I don't know." I said pretending to think it over.

"Fang... Please." She begged. I tears springing into her eyes.

"Okay Max." I whispered into her ear. I kissed her cheek, stepped back and released her from my grip.

She stood for a second, just watching me.

"Your still not forgiven." She said, with a smirk. Then she disappeared into the house.

Your still not forgiven. The words whirled around, and around, and around in my head. I just smiled to the door she disappeared into and walked off to my car. I made a promise to myself that I would come back tomorrow to... entertain Max tomorrow. I started the car and drove home. I never knew how much I wanted Max. I was in love with her, this was not a petty crush. I am... in love... with Max...

**Max PVO:**

I sighed. He was crazy. I was still trying to get my head around what happened. He had pinned me up against the door... then kissed me... nibbled on my neck...

I leaned on the door. Just thinking about what he had done. I was filled with so many emotions, the biggest ones were anger and astonishment. I walked up to my room, grabbed my iPod and just listened to music. I just couldn't believe what happened... it was...

* * *

**How was that? I still need some more ideas so don't be afraid to comment them! :D Also a special thank you to HeAt-StRoKe! Thank you for your information and kindness :) I will write more chapters I promise! Thanks you guys for all your support!  
**


End file.
